Expecting Ninja
by HGamelia
Summary: Sakura wakes up to Sasuke on morning. Then over the next few weeks, she tries to ignore the signs of pregnacy. What will happen when the baby comes? RR, sasusaku, slight lemon
1. Truth Revealed

She woke up that morning just like any other. Or so she thought.  
  
She looked to her right to see a person with midnight colored hair sleeping, naked. She put her hand to her forehead feeling faint. Bile all of a sudden, pushed against her thought.  
  
"Ghhh..." Sakura ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilets. She grabbed a towel nest to her and wiped her mouth, then peeked out to see if Sasuke was awake. Then, the world started spinning before her and soon her world was dark.  
  
"Sakura... Sakura..." she heard a worried voice calling to her. er eyes slowly opened and she saw Sasuke kneeling next to her. He sighed. "So you're ok. What happened?"  
  
There was an awkward silence as Sakura tried to remember. "I-I don't know."  
  
"Well, your obviously sick." He lifted up her still naked body and placed her on his bed. "I'm going into town to get some food. I'll bring you back something, just rest for now."  
  
Over the next few weeks, Sakura tried to ignore the signs. She constantly had stomach pains, and threw up at least every other day. Around the time that she was supposed to get her period there was nothing.  
  
Soon she couldn't avoid it any longer. She rushed into the pharmacy, snatching up a pregnancy test. Her hands trembled as she approached the counter.  
  
"Hello today ma'am." The clerk said. She was an overweight woman, probably in her late 30's. Sakura handed over the pregnancy test, hanging her head. "Is this for you?" The clerk suspiciously asked, confused on why a 14 year old in their village would need such a thing.  
  
"Uhhh..." Sakura didn't know what to say. "Umm no it's for my friend."  
  
"Uh huh. Anyway, that will be 13.99." She drawled sarcastically.  
  
Sakura grabbed the bag and dashed out of the store, not stopping until she was at Sasuke's apartment. That's where she had stayed the last month, because he lived alone. They would never be able to do the things they did in a home with parents.  
  
She entered the bathroom and opened the box. Please, please don't be pink. She prayed. After 10 minutes, the test turned a pinkish color. It slid out of her hand as Sakura collapsed on the floor sobbing. 


	2. Issues

Sakura was staring numbly at the stick, her mind frozen, in complete dead weight of her fear. She did not know how long she was sitting there, on the floor, unmoving, but soon she heard the sound of an opening door and tried to look up. Her body was not responding. When she heard Sasuke yell out her name, she let out a soft moan. He was soon at her side, taking her weak body in his arms.   
  
"Sakura, what's going on?" He whispered, worry very evident in his voice. It was then that the tears began to stream down her face again. Sasuke picked up the stick in curiosity, and when he saw the pink line, he fell onto the floor next to her.  
  
"Sakura…does this mean…what I think it means?" His voice was faint.  
  
"I…I'm pregnant," she said back, crying again. Sasuke stood up so fast it made Sakura's head spin.   
  
"Well?" He shouted down to her. Sakura looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Well, what?"   
  
"WHOSE IS IT?" He screamed. Sakura faltered a little bit, leaning against the wall, almost fearful of his temper.   
  
"It's yours," she replied. Sasuke's face fell, and then hardened.   
  
"No. It can't be."   
  
"Sasuke, you are the only one I have…you know…" Sakura said obviously.  
  
"NO, STOP LYING!" Sasuke yelled, pounding his fists against his head.  
  
"Sasuke, I am having your baby. I need you right now," Sakura whimpered. Sasuke looked at her in more anger than she had ever seen him.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?! I HATE YOU SO JUST GET OUT!" He bellowed. Sakura recoiled in fear, and then stood up to face him.  
  
"You are a coward, Sasuke-kun." Before they knew what was happening, Sasuke's hand had flown up to her face and a resounding slap was heard. He had smacked her full across the face. Sakura put a hand to her cheek, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She ran out the door, and Sasuke stared after her in surprise. What had he done? He slid to the floor, stuffing his head in his knees, pulling his hair. His thoughts were interrupted when a scream and crash were heard outside.  
  
Curious, he looked out the bathroom window to see a group of people crowded around something on the street. He couldn't contain his curiosity, so he ran down the stairs and towards the crowd. They were all murmering, and a car with a smashed windshield stood in the middle of the road. He knew something was off. Pushing his way through the mass of people, Sasuke saw what they were all looking at.   
  
There, laying in the middle of the street, lay a bleeding, pale, possibly dead Sakura.  
  
CLIFFHANGER! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! Lol I hope you liked this chapter, I will try to update tomorrow. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 


	3. Why

Sasuke felt nauseous and quickly leaned over to throw up. What had he done? His eyes stung as he held back the tears. "No." He whispered. He stared at the ground in a trance and collapsed onto the pavement. "It can't be." The whole scene of what had just happened flashed before him. The way he had slapped her so hard.  
  
"WHHHHYYYY!!!??" He screamed. It wasn't fair. The one time he'd treated her badly. And now, he'd never be able to say sorry and touch her soft cherry lips again.  
  
His hands twitched has he tried to pull himself up. He couldn't move. His pain was weighing him down and made him want to die. "It's not fair." He repeated softly. He still retained the tears that pushed against his eyes. He didn't want to cry again. He had cried so much before and he'd hated it. But that was 7 years ago.  
  
After 10 minutes he finally was able drag himself over to the accident. But before he reached, he collapsed again. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to see Sakura's mangled body. He didn't want to see her blood, but most of all he didn't want to see her expression of horror and pain.  
  
He shut his eyes, still fighting the tears when he heard shouts. "SHE'S MOVING!!" Sasuke's eyes shot open and he used almost all of his strength to pull himself up again.  
  
Another voice shouted. "SHE'S ALIVE!!" He shakily walked the last few feet to see what he'd dreaded. Sakura's body was twisted, her joints sticking in wrong angles. A puddle of blood was formed around her.  
  
"S-Sakura..." He gasped as he used the last of his energy to make it by her side. He collapsed next to her, his head on her chest. "S-Sakura..."  
  
"Sasuke." Sakura smiled weakly as she tried to put her arm around him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He choked on his tears.  
  
"I know. It was my fault. I should have told you sooner." A tear fell of her cheek and onto Sasuke's shirt.  
  
"No, I over reacted..." He paused. "I didn't want to believe it."  
  
Sakura did not respond this time. After a few minutes Sasuke lifted his head and found she was not breathing. 


	4. Pain and Sorrow

He pressed his face against the cold body of his beloved. This time he let his tears flow from his eyes. "S-sakura..." he let out a painful moan. He continued to hold the bleeding corpse even after the ambulance arrived. He lay there, kneeling as they took her away, unable to move. Soon his vision blurred and his world went dark.

He slowly opened his eyes to a brightly lit room, and raised a hand to his aching head. _Where am I? _He wondered, staring around at the white walls. He tried to rise from the bed he was in, but panicked when he saw the I.V. in his arm. _What happened? The last thing I remember is... _He clutched his head in pain. _Sakura..._

After a while, a nurse came in to check on him. She made her way around the room, checking on everything, and eventually realized that Sasuke was awake. "Oh, you woke up. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke struggled to find the words he needed to say. "W-what happened? Where am I? Where's Sakura??" His words fell out of his mouth in a panic.

"Relax, relax, hun." The nurse tried to sooth Sasuke. "You're in a hospital, don't worry, you'll be fine. You just need a few more weeks of rest and..." The nurse went on cheerfully, assuming that he'd be fine if he was reassured he'd live.

Sasuke cut her off. "Where's Sakura? How long have I been asleep??"

"Hun, don't worry! You're fine. Anyway, you've been unconscious for about eight days."

"What?" Sasuke was lost in confusion, he tore at his hair trying to think of what to do.

"You were in quite bad shape, hun. The doctor said it must've been a combination of severe emotional stress as well as something that may have triggered bad experiences in your past. Is there anything you need to talk about? I've also taken some psychiatric classes. I have a psychologist license. What's hurting you, hun."

Sasuke lost control. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'RE JUST A STUPID NURSE!! NOW STOP ASKING WHAT'S WRONG AND TELL ME WHERE SAKURA IS?" He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see her, hold her, taste her just one last time. It wasn't fair. If he hadn't been so upset none of this would've happened.

The nurse backed of, surprised at how a patient in the state he was in, had enough energy to yell like that. "Okay hun, you need to calm down a little or you'll get sick again. Now about this... Sakura." The nurse assumed she was just a made up person or hallucination. "What do you remember last?"

"I-I need to see her." He choked on the tears he still fought, even now. "I was..." He couldn't go on. It was so painful. "Holding her, blood. Street." He collapsed on the bed."

"Oh." The nurse stopped, realizing the person he was talking about was real, and who she was. "Well..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER??" He couldn't keep his cool anymore.

"Well hun, lemme make a deal with you. If you're good, take your medicine, and don't cause any trouble, I'll take you to her room in a few days. She's not in any condition to see anyone now." She said nervously. "And right now, neither are you."

Sasuke clenched his fists painfully tight until a small trickle of blood dripped down his fingers. "I need to see her now." Anger flowed through his veins.

"Hun, please just rest now, you're very ill." The nurse tried unsuccessfully to calm him.

"Listen, I need to see her now!" He rose shakily, ripping the I.V. out of his wrist, allowing blue fluid from the cord as well as his blood drip from his arm.

"What are you doing???!!" The nurse stared at him in disbelief. She hurried over to him trying to coax him back to the bed.

He looked at her viciously. "Don't touch me." He continued to move to the door, weakly. "Just tell me what room Sakura's in!"

"O-okay hun. Please let me call for assistance." Sasuke collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. The nurse grabbed the phone on the bedside table, calling for some help. She then left the room briefly, coming back with a mobile I.V. and helped him up. She gently bandaged up his wounded arm.

"I need to see her..." A tear fell from his eye.


	5. Is this alright?

:UPDATED:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Sasuke's baby.

Chapter 5

She lifted him up and helped him out of the room towards the elevator. It took more time then it would normally to get there because of Sasuke's weak condition. Eventually, after much struggle, he finally made it to Sakura's room.

Tension clutched his heart, he had no idea what to expect. He didn't know what condition she was. His mind wandered and searched the possibilities. _She could be fine, but she's just worn out… or maybe she's going to be wounded for the rest of her life or… she could be…_

He wouldn't let himself wander to the possibility that Sakura may be …_dead. _As he walked into the dimly lit room, he could not concentrate on anything but the pink bush of hair the covered his Sakura's face. He twitched nervously… just staring. He finally let himself walk over to her, grasping her hand in the hopeless desperation that she may still be living. He stoked her hand, tracing along each of her fingers of that soft pinkish skin. And oh how he wished he could have that hand embrace him once more. He allowed another tear to fall, this one hit her hand and trickled down the finger he'd been stroking. His once stoic face now released the kept up emotions. _Please Sakura… _

"Sa…Sasuke…" A soft voice uttered the forbidden name. The moment he saw her luscious lips move, he felt as if his heart had stopped.

"Sakura!" He gathered her into her arms, burying his head in her neck and letting himself go; sobbing. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. Please please, forgi-" He was cut off by a finger being placed at his lips.

"How could I ever stay mad at you my love." She brushed a hand against his cheek as he continued sobbing on her. She in turn gently ran her fingers around his neck trying to sooth her lovers sobs. He lifted his head up and pressed his lips against hers, gently lifting her on top of him on the hospital bed.

"Oh Sasuke…" She straddled his hips and lingerd with her lips, almost taunting him.

He grinned weakly through the drying tears and leaned into the kiss. "Your still aroused even being half dead?" He let his hands fall to the rim of the hospital gown just below her thigh, and massaged the skin gently.

She pressed up against his hardening member, in turn giving him pleasure with tease. "Only for you my Sasuke," His hands slid up the cheap textured gown along her skin until he eventually reached her right breast. He massaged it and played around with the nipple which was also hardening. He then lifted up the dress and wrapped his lips around the hard nipple and sucked.

He unwillingly let a low moan escape his throat, but luckily they were in a hospital where that noise was common. Moving lower his hands eventually found themselves in between her legs, stroking her thighs tauntingly. "Sakura…" He whispered deliciously into her ear as he pulled down her tighty whiteys. She joined in pulling his pants and boxers down as well and felt the stiffened member in her hands. "Oh fuck…" He slid into her. It was wet and tight…how he liked her. They both did everything in there power to keep from unleashing the moans that were stirring intheir throats. His clenched fists while he thrust gently, aware of her weakened state, in and out of her.

His sweaty eager hands reached for her breasts once again, still retaining the gentle nature. She leaned into the feeling and rode up and down on her aroused lover. He thrust slightly harder as he saw the pleasure on her face, even more aroused by the expression. Her tight walls around his desiring cock again made it impossible for him to keep silent. His hands reached lower onto her exposed belly playing around with the bellybutton. She lifter her self at the new feeling and realized she was at her limit. He released inside of her and she too couldn't retain her moaning. But because it was not as loud they knew the nurses wouldn't suspect anything.

He opened his eyes and for the first time, took a good look around the room. It was then that his heart froze as he helped his naked girlfriend to her side. Her neighbor in the hospital room was an elderly woman staring at them, and not only that but a video camera was pointed directly at them. "Fuck…"


End file.
